


Bones

by dkwilliams



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: The bones of birds and children beneath me liethe blood of stars on your hands and mine......and a scar to last the ages





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



 

Check out my other vids on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q/videos) and on [my website](http://video.inkquill.com)

 

 

 


End file.
